There are a range of situations in which it is desirable to apply neural stimuli in order to give rise to a compound action potential (CAP). For example, neuromodulation is used to treat a variety of disorders including chronic pain, Parkinson's disease; and migraine. A neuromodulation system applies an electrical pulse to tissue in order to generate a therapeutic effect. When used to relieve chronic pain, the electrical pulse is applied to the dorsal column (DC) of the spinal cord. Such a system typically comprises an implanted electrical pulse generator, and a power source such as a battery that may be rechargeable by transcutaneous inductive transfer. An electrode array is connected to the pulse generator, and is positioned in the dorsal epidural space above the dorsal column. An electrical pulse applied to the dorsal column by an electrode causes the depolarisation of neurons, and generation of propagating action potentials. The fibres being stimulated in this way inhibit the transmission of pain from that segment in the spinal cord to the brain. To sustain the pain relief effects, stimuli are applied substantially continuously, for example at 100 Hz.
While the clinical effect of spinal cord stimulation (SCS) is well established, the precise mechanisms involved are poorly understood. The DC is the target of the electrical stimulation, as it contains the afferent Aβ fibres of interest. Aβ fibres mediate sensations of touch, vibration and pressure from the skin, and are thickly myelinated mechanoreceptors that respond to non-noxious stimuli. The prevailing view is that SCS stimulates only a small number of Aβ fibres in the DC. The pain relief mechanisms of SCS are thought to include evoked antidromic activity of Aβ fibres having an inhibitory effect, and evoked orthodromic activity of Aβ fibres playing a role in pain suppression. It is also thought that SCS recruits Aβ nerve fibres primarily in the DC, with antidromic propagation of the evoked response from the DC into the dorsal horn thought to synapse to wide dynamic range neurons in an inhibitory manner.
Neuromodulation may also be used to stimulate efferent fibres, for example to induce motor functions. In general, the electrical stimulus generated in a neuromodulation system triggers a neural action potential which then has either an inhibitory or excitatory effect. Inhibitory effects can be used to modulate an undesired process such as the transmission of pain, or to cause a desired effect such as the contraction of a muscle.
The action potentials generated among a large number of fibres sum to form a compound action potential (CAP). The CAP is the sum of responses from a large number of single fibre action potentials. The CAP recorded is the result of a large number of different fibres depolarising. The propagation velocity is determined largely by the fibre diameter and for large myelinated fibres as found in the dorsal root entry zone (DREZ) and nearby dorsal column the velocity can be over 60 ms−1. The CAP generated from the firing of a group of similar fibres is measured as a positive peak potential P1, then a negative peak N1, followed by a second positive peak P2. This is caused by the region of activation passing the recording electrode as the action potentials propagate along the individual fibres. An observed CAP signal will typically have a maximum amplitude in the range of microvolts, whereas a stimulus applied to evoke the CAP is typically several volts.
For effective and comfortable operation, it is necessary to maintain stimuli amplitude or delivered charge above a recruitment threshold, below which a stimulus will fail to recruit any neural response. It is also necessary to apply stimuli which are below a comfort threshold, above which uncomfortable or painful percepts arise due to increasing recruitment of Aδ fibres which are thinly myelinated sensory nerve fibres associated with acute pain, cold and pressure sensation. In almost all neuromodulation applications, a single class of fibre response is desired, but the stimulus waveforms employed can recruit other classes of fibres which cause unwanted side effects, such as muscle contraction if motor fibres are recruited. The task of maintaining appropriate neural recruitment is made more difficult by electrode migration and/or postural changes of the implant recipient, either of which can significantly alter the neural recruitment arising from a given stimulus, depending on whether the stimulus is applied before or after the change in electrode position or user posture. Postural changes alone can cause a comfortable and effective stimulus regime to become either ineffectual or painful.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.